It's a surprise
by LoveUntilWeBleed
Summary: It is Naruto's birthday and the worst possible thing has happened; all of his friends and family have forgotten it! ...or have they? A birthday fic for Naruto! SasuNaru, shonen-ai.


Oh, well hello there! This here is just a oneshot I wrote for Naruto's birthday! It is quite long, I think it is about 14 maybe 15 pages, so please, stick with it to end! I hope that you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto I would not be writing a fan fictionabout him, now would I? No, so therefore I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Slight shonen-ai, this means two lovely boys kissing. So, if you do not enjoy reading about a tender kiss between two males please leave now. For the rest of you, enjoy! Rated T, just to be safe.

**Summary: **It is Naruto's birthday and the worst possible thing has happened; all of his friends and family have forgotten it! ...or have they?

**Pairing (s): **SasuNaru, mentioned Jiraiya x Tsunade, Minato x Kushina and KakaIru.

-0-0-0-0-

_**It's a surprise**_

-0-0-0-0-

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled,_

_Hands armed with broken bottles, _

_Standing no chance to win but, _

_We're not running, we're no-_

Muffled mumbling came from underneath the bed sheets of one Uzumaki Naruto. A blond head of hair peeked out from under the orange bed covers and then quickly ducked back under at seeing the sun was glaring him right in the face.

After a couple seconds of blinking to try and get his eyesight back Naruto cautiously, _very cautiously, _peeked his head out again, this time clenching his eyes shut. When he felt it was safe he opened his eyes, only to clench them shut again.

_Goddamn it, one of these the sun is going to kill me._ The young boy thought as spots danced in behind his eyelids. After, once again, claiming it safe enough Naruto very slowly opened his eyes. Ah, there we go. It seemed that he could finally see without fear of his eyes burning up and falling out of his head.

As the boy yawned and stretched he turned his head around to look at his alarm clock, only to freeze, his mouth hanging open, his body twisted around and his arms up over his head. A groan made it's way out of the boys mouth before he flopped back down onto his bed.

_7:00. All of that torture and it's only seven in the freaking morning! I almost went blind!_ The blond boy cursed himself in his head, wondering why in the hell he had set his alarm so early.

And then it dawned on him.

It was October 10th.

And no, Naruto was not excited because he didn't have school today. He was excited because it was his birthday. His _fifteenth_ birthday. Now, I don't know what the big deal with turning fifteen is, but apparently for boys it is a big deal. Maybe it's the same kind of mentality girls have with their sixteenth birthday. Well whatever the case Naruto shot up off of his bed and was out of his room, down the stairs and into his kitchen faster then you could say 'Birthday'.

Now normally on Naruto's birthdays his parents would prepare his favourite breakfast for him; pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries and whatever else he desired that morning. But today Naruto didn't smell the tantalizing aroma of freshly baked pancakes, nor did he hear his mothers airy laughter after his father telling a joke. Confused, Naruto walked into the kitchen expecting them to jump out and yell 'Surprise!' but instead he saw...nothing. Nothing but a little post-it note on the fridge written in his mothers cursive handwriting.

_Naruto me and your father stepped out for a bit, back in a while._

Okay, Naruto was confused. Not _once _had his parents ever been away on his birthday. And why were they gone? It was only seven in the morning, what could have possibly been that important that they needed to leave their only son, on his birthday no less, alone with only a note explaining their absence. Unless...

No, no they couldn't have forgotten. Naruto was their _only son_, they couldn't have forgotten his birthday.

_No, they must have just had something _really _important to do, that's all. Yeah, I'm sure that they will be back no time with presents and apologies for leaving me all alone like this. _

Nodding to himself Naruto got up, went into his bedroom, picked out some clean clothes and headed to the shower.

After his shower Naruto dried himself, got dressed and went back downstairs to wait for his parents.

So when they came home, a half hours later with no presents, and not looking sorry in the least bit Naruto was confused yet again.

"Oh, hey scamp." Minato said as he sat down next to Naruto on their couch. "I'm surprised that you're up so early." Minato leaned back into the soft confines of the couch, sighing deeply as he sunk into the plush cushions.

Naruto frowned slightly. Surely his dad was joking, he always got up early on his birthday. Naruto simply shrugged it off as his dad being forgetful and grinned happily.

"I could say the same thing to you dad." Naruto joked around, laughing lightly

Minato closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "Yeah, well I had something important to do." Minato and Naruto's eyes shifted to Kushina as she sad down on the couch in between Minato and Naruto, leaning into her husbands side, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Naruto's nose scrunched up lightly as his mothers actions but otherwise he did nothing. His parents were always like that; affectionate. If they weren't his parents he would have thought it was sweet, but since they were his parents he just found it...awkward.

Anyways back to the matter at hand.

Naruto's eyes got a shine in them when his dad said he was doing something important. He knew that they hadn't forgotten, they were probably out buying him mountains of extra presents because they just loved him so much. But, being the polite bot he is, Naruto decided to ask his parents what they did that oh so important anyways. "Oh? And what was this important thing that you did?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"You know that project I had to do for work?" Naruto nodded in response, but a frown marred his face. Project? But did that have to do with his parents buying him glorious amounts of presents? "Well you see, I kind of forgot to hand it in last night so I had to rush in this morning to hand it in." Minato said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto cast his eyes downward.

_Oh...so they did forget after all._ But then a thought occurred to Naruto.

"But then why did mom go with you?" Naruto asked, his eyes gleaming. Ha! He had caught them! His mom never went to work with her father, something about white haired perverts... Anyways Naruto was just excited he had caught his parents lying, in a couple of minutes he would be drowning in wrapping paper from the copious amounts of presents he would receive.

Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't realize that his dad was talking until he was almost finished.

"-ying eggs and milk and...Naruto, were you listening to me?" Naruto shook his head, ridding them of thoughts of birthday presents.

"Uh no sorry, you were saying?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, something he had picked up from his dad.

Minato threw a half-hearted glare at his son as Kushina giggled at his behaviour. "As I was saying, your mother came with me because she needed to buy some groceries." Naruto's eyes saddened at hearing this, it appeared that yes, his parents had forgotten his birthday.

A loud yawn broke Naruto out his stupor. He looked up at his mother who was blushing the colour of her hair. "Oh, excuse me. I seem to be a bit tired." Kushina said, an embarrassed smile gracing her features. Minato also yawned, though much quieter then Kushina had.

"I seem to be quite tired also. What's say you and I go to bed darling?" Minato asked as he leapt up off of the couch. Kushina giggled at her husbands antics.

"Oh of course, my dear prince." Kushina said, giggling more when Minato took her left hand and kissed just above where her wedding ring was. Kushina turned towards Naruto, smiling. "Hey Naruto, why don't you go over to a friends house? I'm sure you'll just be bored with nothing to do here." Kushina suggested. Naruto looked up at his mum and smiled slightly.

"Uh...sure. I'll go an see if Kiba's home or something..." Naruto trailed off. Kushina smiled before she was picked up bridal style by Minato.

She squealed before calling out to Naruto. "Okay, see you later sweetie!" Minato and Kushina watched Naruto leave before Minato let Kushina down. They then high-fived. "Ha, man were we good! He'll never suspect what we're doing now! Naru is going to be so surprised when he gets home later!"

Minato smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be fun

-0-0-0-0-

Naruto trudged along the road. He was making his way to Kibas' house. It was only a couple of blocks away from his own house so he hadn't been walking for very long, only about 7 minutes or so. When Naruto reached Kibas' house he was just barely on the front lawn when Akamaru came running out the front door. He was almost pushed over when the massive dog came bounding over to him. When Kiba came outside he noticed his blond haired friend.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled after he locked his door and jogged up to Naruto. "What brings you around here?" Kiba asked as Naruto leaned down to pet Akamaru fondly on his big, fluffy head.

"I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out?" Maybe play some video games or something?" Naruto asked as he and Kiba started to walk away from Kibas' house and onto the sidewalk.

Kiba sighed. "Ah man Naru, I totally wish I could, but I gotta uh...walk Akamaru." Kiba finished off lamely, his cheeks getting a red tint to them slightly. Naruto frowned lightly.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see ya later?" Naruto said, or more like asked.

Kiba grinned. "Yeah, of course man!" Kiba said before turning around a corner.

Naruto sighed. So now not only his parents had forgotten about his birthday but also one of his best friends. Man, this day was just getting worse and worse.

Naruto continued to walk along the streets of Konoha. When he saw Gaara walking along the street a little bit ahead of him. His eyes lit up at seeing his other best friend, surely _Gaara _couldn't have forgotten his birthday...could he?

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out as he ran to catch up to Gaara.

Gaara turned around only to be smacked to the ground by a flash of yellow. Gaara opened his eyes, having closed them upon impact of hitting the sidewalk. Gaara looked up above him and found his vision covered in yellow.

"Oh, well hello Naruto." Gaara said with a smile on his face at seeing one of his best friends.

Naruto beamed down at his friend. There was _no way _Gaara had possibly forgotten his birthday, there was just no way! "Gaara!" Naruto screamed in glee, making Gaara wince slightly. "What'cha doin'?" Naruto asked, still on top of Gaara.

Gaara looked up at Naruto through his bangs. "Well, right now I'm currently being pushed into the cement by you, but other then that nothing." Gaara said with a smirk at the blush that bloomed across Narutos' cheeks.

The blond boy jumped off of Gaara so fast you would thought he was stabbed in the butt by a hot brander. "Ah! Sorry Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Gaara's hand and helped him up.

Gaara smiled at his friend. "It's okay, I'm used to you jumping on me randomly by now." Gaara chuckled at the pout Naruto gave him.

"Well soooorry if I was excited to see you." Naruto said childishly, his bottom lip jutting out.

Gaara chuckled, Naruto was always like that; acting like a child. But somehow Naruto pulled off acting like a four year old; it suited him.

Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto waved his hand in front of his face. "Helllllooooo, earth to Gaara!" Gaara shook his head and then looked up to see an annoyed Naruto.

"Huh, were you saying something?" Gaara laughed at the look Naruto gave him, he suspected he was trying to look angry, but he really just looked like a cat. A pissed off cat, but a cat none-the-less.

"I was _saying _that we should hang out!" Naruto said, switching his annoyed cat expression for one full of glee, a big smile on his face, stretching his cheeks out to the point where it looked painful.

Gaara frowned, he never did like lying to his friend, but it was just something he had to do. "Oh uh, sorry Naru, I can't. I was actually going to see uh...Neji!" Gaara smiled slightly, but on the inside he was panicking. He was normally a good liar, but when it came to Naruto he couldn't lie at all.

Naruto's smile fell, not noticing Gaara's lie. "Oh, well okay! Have a good time then." Naruto turned around before Gaara could say anything. Gaara watched as Naruto trudged down the road, his shoulders slumped and he presumed his bangs would be hanging in his face. Gaara looked sadly at Narutos' back but then he turned around and started walking in the direction he was going before he was approached – attacked – by Naruto.

-0-0-0-0-

Four hours later Naruto was still walking along the streets. In the four hours that he had been walking he had seen the majority of his friends, and every single one of them was busy. Sakura and Ino were busy cleaning up the Yamanaka's flower shop; Hinata was busy with Hanabi; Shino was busy with his bugs; Shikamaru was too busy sleeping; Chouji was eating; Neji was presumably with Gaara; Temari and Kankuro were doing god knows what; TenTen was making weapons; Lee was busy with Gai; hell, even Sai was busy. Sai. Sai! The boy who made fun of Naruto's nether regions was even to busy. It was then that Naruto came to the harsh realization that none of his friends had remembered his birthday. The only person he hadn't seen was Sasuke, and honestly Naruto was glad he hadn't seen him. Sasuke was the one person who always made fun of Naruto no matter what. It didn't matter that they were best friends, anything that Sasuke could make fun of Naruto for, he would.

A single tear fell down Narutos' cheek. Before he even realized what he was doing Naruto had turned around and was running at full speed to a place only him and one other person knew about.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at Naruto's house his entire group of friends and family were waiting for him. Yes, if you had guessed that they were all busy planning a surprise party for Naruto you would be right. However everyone was more worried then anything. Naruto wasn't back yet. Now normally this wouldn't be a big deal, however Naruto had never been gone from his house for more then a couple of hours, and so far it had been four hours. Kushina looked worriedly at her husband. Minato returned her look but he tried to smile.

"Minato, what if he doesn't come back? What if he thinks we all forgot about him?" Kushina asked, worry shining in her eyes.

Minato gave a nervous smile to his wife. "Oh honey, I'm sure he's fine; he's prob-" Minato was cut off by the door opening. Everyone in the room turned to the door, expecting to see Naruto, so they were disappointed to see that it was Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised to see that Naruto wasn't there yet. "Hey, uh, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, directing his question to Kushina and Minato.

Minato sighed. "He's not back yet." Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, but then a look of realization bloomed on his face.

"I think I know where he is." Before anyone could say anything Sasuke had turned around and was back out of the house.

-0-0-0-0-

Quiet sobs racked the small body of Naruto. Naruto was currently sitting by a small river, his knees drawn up to his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks. So it was no surprise that he didn't notice it when Sasuke walked up behind him.

"Hey." That single word had Naruto snapping his head up. Sasuke went and sat down next to Naruto.

"S-Sasuke, hey w-what are you doing h-here?" Naruto asked as he tried to wipe the tears off of his face before Sasuke could see them. It didn't work; Sasuke saw the tears anyway.

Sasuke put his index finger under Narutos' chin and gently turned his head towards him. Naruto's eyes widened at this. Sasuke had never been so nice to him, never been so..._caring._

"Hey," Sasuke spoke quietly and gently. "Why were you crying, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he used one hand to cup Narutos' chin and the other to wipe away the residue of Naruto's tears.

Naruto blushed at how close Sasuke was to him. It was a little known fact that Naruto had a crush on Sasuke. In fact the only people who knew were Kiba and Gaara, though Naruto suspected that Shikamaru knew; that boy was too smart for his own good.

Naruto looked down as he remembered why he was crying. "Everyone forgot my birthday." Naruto said quietly, still looking downwards. Sasuke silently cursed all of their friends in his head.

Sasuke turned Narutos' head up to look at him. "I didn't forget." Sasuke said softly. Narutos' eyes widened and he brightened up considerably.

"R-really?" He asked, very excited that at least _someone _had remembered his birthday.

"Hn. Yes. I even got you a present." Sasuke said, smiling at how happy Naruto was.

A huge grin made itself present on Naruto's face. "Really? What is it? Where is it?" Naruto said all in a rush.

Sasuke chuckled at the blond boys antics. "It's a...surprise." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted cutely at this.

"Awww, but Sasukeeeee, I want my present now." Naruto said as he jutted his bottom lip out even farther. Any signs of his previous sadness was gone.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's face. That pout didn't work on him anymore. "Nope, you're just going to have to wait." Sasuke laughed out loud at the angry face Naruto (tried) to give him. Sasuke didn't seem like he was going to give in so Naruto sighed and gave in.

"Oh fine, but you're no fun." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed at this but then his eyes widened as he remembered something. _The party! _

Sasuke quickly stood up, pulling Naruto with him. This startled Naruto. "Oomph, bastard what the hell?" Naruto asked as he was roughly jerked around, falling into Sasuke's chest. Naruto blushed at the position but glared up at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled at the blonds glare. "Sorry, but I guess if you don't want your present..." Sasuke trailed off, already knowing what the blond would do.

Naruto gasped. "No, Sasuke! I want my present. Please don't take it away from me." Naruto said, looking like he was about to cry.

Sasuke chuckled, Naruto was so predictable. "Okay, fine. We'll go get your present if it means _that _much to you." Naruto nodded his head up and down ferociously, his blonde hair bobbing up and down. Sasuke gave one last chuckle before he grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out of the small forest that they were in.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke hand grab his hand. He looked down to make sure what he felt in his hand was Sasuke's hand. Indeed it was.

"S-Sasuke...?" Naruto questioned and looked up at Sasuke, a blush on his tanned cheeks.

Sasuke looked down at the blushing Naruto. "Hmm?" Sasuke enquired as they continued walking out of the forest.

"Uhm..." Naruto said, motioning to their joined hands. Sasuke blushed at this.

"Oh, uh, does it make you uncomfortable because I can always let go..." Sasuke trailed off, making a move to let go of Naruto's hand, but Naruto quickly tightened his hand.

"No! Uh, I mean...I'm fine with it..." Naruto finished off lamely, blushing brightly.

"Oh well OK..." Sasuke said awkwardly. They both turned and looked at each other, but quickly looked away again. Unbeknownst to the other they both had smiles on their faces.

-0-0-0-0-

5 minutes later the duo were on the road to Naruto's house. Naruto noticed this and was confused. "Ne, Sasu-teme?" Naruto asked as he turned to look up at Sasuke. The raven made a grunting sound which Naruto took as a sign to continue. "Why are we going in the direction of my house?" Questioned the blond boy as they turned a corner. Sasuke quickly glanced at the blond boy and then turned his eyes back in front of him.

"We're going to get your present." If Sasuke was any other person he would have added a 'duh' to the end of that sentence, but since he is an Uchiha he didn't, for Uchiha's are dignified.

_...duh. _

_..._what? I never said inner-Sasuke was dignified.

Naruto was still confused. "Why is my present at my house?" Naruto enquired.

Sasuke almost sighed in exasperation, what was with Naruto and asking questions? "Why do always find the need to ask questions about everything? The present is at your house because I put it there." Sasuke finished off. Naruto looked like he was going to as another question but a quick glare from Sasuke immediately shut him up.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke realized how close to the dobes' house they were getting. "Oi, dobe." Sasuke said as he looked over to Naruto.

"Hmm." Was Naruto's oh so articulate response.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke said as he looked forward again. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Why?" He asked, confused as to why Sasuke wanted him to close his eyes.

Sasuke sighed, and there Naruto goes again with the questions. "Because your present is a surprise and I don't want it to be ruined." Sasuke explained. Naruto's mouth made an 'o' shape at this.

They continued to walk in silence until they were finally at Naruto's house. "Okay dobe we're at your house, _but," _Sasuke added seeing as Naruto was about to open his eyes. "I need you to keep your eyes closed until I say so, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head up and down quickly, excited to finally see his surprise.

Sasuke led Naruto up to his door, opening it very quietly, quickly holding up his index finger to his lips to silence everyone. Sasuke moved his right hand out of Narutos' left hand and moved them in front of Naruto's still closed eyes.

The raven leaned down until his mouth was hovering above Naruto's ear. "Happy birthday, Naruto." Sasuke said before he removed his hands from in front of Naruto's eyes. As soon as Sasuke's hands were out of the way he opened his eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room yelled. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _T-they...didn't forget?_ Was all Naruto thought before he started crying.

Everyone in the room stopped laughing and cheering and instead quieted, confused as to why Naruto was crying. Sasuke wasn't confused as to why he was though. Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's midsection and leaned down so his mouth was just hovering above Naruto's ear again. "Happy tears, dobe?" Sasuke asked before he hugged Naruto to him. Naruto nodded his head, putting his hands on Sasukes that were still wrapped around his middle.

Everyone in the room stared at them before they started cheering again. This time for a different reason. It was about damn time that those two admitted that they had liked each other. It had been, what, 2 years? Yeah, about damn time alright.

Sasuke led the two of them into the middle of the room where Kushina and Minato were standing.

"Naruto!" Kushina gushed as she ran to her son, pulling him out of Sasuke's arms and into her own. Sasuke looked shocked at how fast that woman could move. Minato chuckled at Sasuke's expression.

"Yep, you probably won't get him back if Kushina has any say in it." Minato said, still chuckling. Sasuke looked up from his Naruto-less arms and up to Minato.

"How is she even _human?" _Sasuke asked as he shook his head from side to side.

While Sasuke was confused as to what just happened Naruto was getting smothered my his mum.

"Mum, can't...breath!" Naruto squealed, trying to squirm his way out of his mothers hold.

Kushina let go, although not much, just enough so Naruto could get _some _air into his lungs. "Oh, Naru! I'm sorry!" Kushina gushed as she stroked Naruto's hair, treating almost like a cat.

"S'okay mum." Naruto said, leaning into his mothers touch. Naruto was interrupted when Kiba came up to him and all but jumped on him, causing Kushina to let go of Naruto, otherwise she would also be trampled.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he attached himself to Naruto. Almost pushing the smaller boy over. When Naruto successfully got Kiba off of him he launched himself at the dog boy, attaching himself to Kiba's back and holding onto his neck, almost as though Kiba were giving him a piggy-back ride.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled when he finally steadied himself on his friends back. The two boys goofed off for a few minutes before Neji and Gaara came up to them. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he unlatched himself from Kiba and launched himself onto Gaara, successfully smothering him. When Naruto removed himself from Gaara he did the same thing to Neji. "Neji!" The blond boy yelled, once again. Once Neji awkwardly patted Naruto on the back Naruto removed himself from the pale eyed boy.

As soon as Naruto was off of Neji, Gaara was by the white-eyed boys side again. Once everyone in their group had settled down a little bit Naruto went over so he was between Kiba and Gaara and proceeded to slap them both upside the head.

"Eeeeeeeh!" They both shrieked. "What was that for Naru?" They yelled again at the same time.

"That was for lying to me and making me think that you forgot my birthday." Naruto said, pouting. Gaara and Kiba stared at him for a moment before they burst out laughing, even Neji started chuckling.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "Why are you laughing?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"A-as if we could ever forget _y-your _birthday, Naru!" Gaara said in between laughs. This made Naruto blush.

"H-hey! It wasn't just you two; I thought that everyone forgot my birthday." Naruto said defensively, crossing his arms. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of foolish to think that his friends and family had forgotten his birthday.

As the three boys continued laughing Sasuke walked up to the group and put his arms around Naruto again. Naruto leaned into the touch, causing the group of boys to stare at them. "W-what?" Naruto asked, he didn't like it when his friends stared at him like that.

The boys continued to stare until Neji smirked. "Hn. Finally got the balls to tell Naruto you liked him, ne Sasuke?" Neji asked, chuckling when Sasuke glared at him. Oh, if looks could kill Neji would _so _be dead right now.

Naruto gasped at this. Sasuke _liked _him? Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arms to face him. "Y-you...like me?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with hope. Sasuke chuckled nervously, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Well I thought that that would be obvious by now. Then again you _are _a dobe." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in a pout. "Well soooorry if I didn't know you liked me. You didn't exactly tell me Sasu-teme." Naruto said, nodding to himself. Sasuke was about to say something before Kushina's voice interrupted him.

"Hello everyone and thank you all for coming to Naruto's surprise party!" She said to the room, causing them all to cheer. "So, how about we all sing happy birthday to him, ne?" Kushina asked.

Everyone agreed and turned to the blushing boy who was still in Sasuke's arms.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to you!" As the group stopped singing they all cheered again, some laughing at how flustered the whiskered boy was. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke chest, feeling the rumbling of his chest as he chuckled along with the rest if the people there.

At this all of the girls, and some boys (ahem, Gaara and Kiba) awwwed, which caused Naruto to bury his head even farther into Sasuke's shirt. As the cheering stopped Naruto peeked his head out and looked up at Sasuke who was looking down at him with a small smile curving his lips upwards. Naruto giggled at this, causing Sasuke to smile even wider.

After a few minutes of small talk within the group of boys Kushina clapped her hands and got the attention of everyone again. "Okay everyone, since I know that you are all probably starving what do you say about some cake?" She asked, causing everyone to make noises of agreement. Everyone made their way out side where a big table was set up with lots and lots of snacks (extra chips for Chouji) and a huge cake covered in orange frosting.

Naruto gasped at the sight of his cake, immediately running up to it. Naruto looked in awe at the detailed fox on top of it. The fox was a red fox with very thick whiskers on it's face and nine tails swaying out behind it. Above the fox were the words; 'Happy 15th Birthday Naruto!' in blue frosting. Naruto's eyes shone with happy tears at this. Overwhelmed with everything Naruto didn't notice when his mother started cutting his cake.

"Eh mum!" Naruto yelled before his mother could cut the first slice.

Kushina turned around, startled. "W-what?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to put candles on it?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Kushina looked confused for a moment before she realized that she had indeed forgotten the candles. She apologized before she rushed into the house, emerging a few moments later with a box of rainbow candles and a lighter. After Kushina placed all the candles on the cake and lit them all she asked – commanded – that the group sing happy birthday to Naruto again. They were all about to disagree when she held up the knife threateningly. After they sung happy birthday again Naruto leaned over his cake and blew out his candles, making a wish. After he opened his eyes he realized he there was still one candle left not blown out. He quickly blew the candle out and rushed back to Sasuke's side.

After Kushina cut the first slice of cake she scurried over to Naruto and gave it to him, following the tradition that the person who's birthday it is gets the first slice of cake. When Naruto took the first bite of his cake his eyes lit up and he smiled.

It was mint-chocolate; his favourite. "Sasuke you have got to try this!" Naruto said as he held out a forkful to Sasuke. Sasuke leaned away from the cake, scowling at it.

"No. Naruto you know I hate sweets." Sasuke declined as he leaned even further back.

"Oh come on Sasuke, just try it pleeeeease." Naruto asked, jutting his lower lip out and widening his eyes in the cutest pout known to man. Sasuke way just about to disagree when Naruto kicked it up a notch and made his eyes tear up. Finally Sasuke agreed.

Naruto squealed in happiness as he shoved the forkful of cake into Sasuke's mouth almost making him choke. After Sasuke finished chewing Naruto looked at him expectantly. "So, how was it?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling. Sasuke was about to say he hated it but seeing the look of happiness on Naruto's face he smiled and said he loved it.

Naruto smiled a 1000 watt smile at this. As Naruto was just finishing up his cake Shikamaru finally made his appearance. "Shika!" Naruto yelled happily. He quickly finished his cake, put his plate in the garbage near-by and ran full speed at Shikamaru, nearly knocking him over, but Shikamaru caught them before they hit the ground.

"Hey Naru." Shikamaru said in his low voice. Naruto unlatched himself from Shikamaru, opting to stand in front of him instead.

"So, how are you liking the party so far Shika?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, a thing he had done ever since he was a child when he was curious.

"Troublesome." Was all that Shikamaru said. Naruto giggled at this.

"Everything is troublesome for you Shika." Naruto said, still giggling. After talking for a few minutes Shikamaru left, saying something about going to find Kiba.

About a half an hour later once all the cake was finished (Naruto having another piece) Kushina asked if everyone could go back inside the house. After everyone had gather in the house Kushina had asked if they could all go into the kitchen. Once everyone was in the kitchen Kushina announced that to was time to open presents.

The first present that Naruto opened was from his parents; they had gotten him a laptop, an _orange _laptop, with a fox decal on top, the same fox that was on his cake.

The second present he was given was from his godfather, Jiraiya, and his wife, whom Naruto called baa-chan, Tsunade. Since Tsunade had forbidden Jiraiya to buy Naruto a present, since Jiraiya was a major-pervert, they had just gotten him 150 dollars.

The third present he had gotten was from Iruka and Kakashi, two of his teachers, who were also dating. Kakashi, also being a major-pervert, was not allowed to buy a gift for Naruto, so they had also just gotten him money, though they just gotten him 75 dollars.

The fourth present he had gotten was from Sasuke's parents, and they got him a documentary on foxes.

After opening up all the the presents from the adults it was time to open the presents his friends had gotten him.

Kiba had gotten him a stuffed dog; Gaara had gotten him a knit fox hat; Neji and Hinata had both gotten him 25 dollars, neither knowing what to get him; Sakura and Ino had gotten him his favourite flower – a rose – in his favourite colour – orange -; Shikamaru had gotten him a chess set; Sai had painted him a picture which, surprisingly wasn't him naked, it was a picture of baby foxes; Chouji had gotten him a certificate to his favourite ramen shop, called Ichiraku's; Lee had gotten him a green jumpsuit - "For the power of YOUTH!" -; TenTen had gotten him a book on weapons; Shino had gotten him a key chain that had a scorpion in it; and Kankuro and Temari had just gotten him money also, giving him 30 dollars each; the Akatsuki, which is what Itachi's (Sasuke's older brother) group of friends call themselves, got him their cloak that they always wore, only instead of it being black with red clouds, it was dark blue with orange clouds.

After opening all of his presents Naruto realized he hadn't opened one from Sasuke yet. Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms to look at his – boyfriend? - best friend. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Didn't you get me a present?" Naruto questioned, looking up at the raven.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I did, but you have to close your eyes for me to give it to you." Naruto groaned, but otherwise did as Sasuke said. Naruto heard something like a box opening, heard something like a metallic clinking, and then he felt a cold sensation on his neck. As soon as he felt this his eyes snapped open. He moved his head down and gasped at what he saw.

"S-Sasuke it's...perfect." Naruto said breathlessly. The present that Sasuke had gotten him was a beautiful necklace that consisted of a bright blue crystal and two silver beads, one on either side of the crystal. Naruto picked up the crystal gently in his hand, letting the light shine on it.

"So...do you like it?" Sasuke asked with a slight blush brushing the bridge of his nose.

Naruto snapped his head up to look at Sasuke. "I love it!" Naruto said before he jumped up and laced his arms behind Sasuke's neck. As Naruto pulled back him and Sasuke stared into each others eyes.

In that moment they forgot about everything around them. There were no people in the room but each other. They muttered a breathless whisper of each others names before they slammed their mouths together. They stood like that for a few moments before cheering registered in their ears, they pulled away from each other only to see that everyone was staring at them. They both blushed brightly, Naruto more then Sasuke, and just held each other in their arms, not caring about the world around them, for they were all that mattered to each other in that moment.

-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later, the party was over and everyone had left the house (except for Sasuke) and Sasuke and Naruto were just sitting on the couch together, Naruto leaning on Sasuke, his feet curled under him.

"Ne, Naru?" Sasuke asked Naruto after brief silence. Naruto turned his head to look at his best friend, no, his _boyfriend,_ and awaited what he would say next. "You never told me what you wished for when you blew out your candles." Sasuke said as he turned his head down to look at his blond boyfriend.

Naruto look confused before he smiled. "It's a surprise." Was all he said before he leaned up and stole his boyfriends lips in a kiss.

What did Naruto wish for you ask? It was simple wish really; it was a wish for forever.

-0-0-0-0-

_I wish that me and Sasuke will stay together – forever._

_**~Owari~**_

-0-0-0-0-

So...did you like it? I hope that you did! This took me the better part of two days to write! Pretty pathetic, eh? Ah, I jest, I jest XD Well I just wrote this one-shot for Naruto's birthday, and I hope that you love it as much as I do! I think that this is my favourite story that I have written, but that's just my personal opinion. Well I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot (I've said that like 3 times already XD) and if you would be so kind to leave a review I would very much appreciate it! Though I won't ask for many, because I know I probably won't get lots XD Well anyways thank you so much for reading and I hope that we can meet again sometime! But until then bye bye!

~LoveUntilWeBleed =^.^=

**Official post date: Monday, October, 10th, 2011**


End file.
